


[ThanZag]Amandus

by Roxfreeze



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't mess with Aphrodite, unless the other guy is Dionysus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxfreeze/pseuds/Roxfreeze
Summary: 在一場愛神的考驗後，Zagreus遇到了Thanatos。事情恰如意料中的發展。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 34





	[ThanZag]Amandus

**Author's Note:**

> ThanZag交往前提注意
> 
> 本篇的配樂是[小林信一的 Sairai《再來》](https://open.spotify.com/track/4PeH7zxFzsZiNtaouYJk77)，個人認為這是一首溫柔得不可置信、又像在潮水的懷抱中漂搖那樣幸福的歌。標題Amandus的意思是拉丁文「值得被愛的人」。  
> 謹獻給世界上所有愛人與被愛的人們。

有些亡魂會吹噓說，Aphrodite的魅力使眾生為之傾倒；確實，Zagreus心想：她不悅的時候，送出的每拂秋波都讓他覺得自己一不留神就會被其輾碎。但是他有什麼辦法？另一邊的Dionysus更是他惹不起的對象。酒神總是歡笑著、戲耍著，看似友善，卻連威脅要殺了他都輕佻得如主持一場饗宴。比起這種近似背叛的荼毒，他寧願直面女神的怒火。

Zag表現得不錯，敵人剿滅了一半才讓第一道光束擦過他的小腿。傷口中同時激起焰花與血，前者又瞬間將後者蒸騰得一乾二淨。血神再接再厲，把一隻想往後逃的矛兵給刺穿，收回長槍時又將它的魂魄化為粉屑。「你算不上我的對手。」很殘酷，但他所言不假。踩過一些陷阱讓小戰車紛紛中標之後，再來對付這些士兵根本是小事一樁。  
但女神很顯然不打算放過他：Zagreus感覺到反常的強大力量自某處襲來，他根本避無可避。「別小看愛的力量，小夥子。」她甜美的嗔聲讓Zag寒毛直豎，偏偏在內心某處有一絲弦已經被她的高音撥動，使他難以遠觀，又深知不可近狎。而她的計謀正是如此，在他動彈不得、猶豫不決的這一瞬間，金銀花與蜜李擊中了血神。至少他所感覺到的是這樣──被無盡美好所包覆，儘管那實際上是使他濺血的一記陰刀，卻甘之如飴。  
若非他自己的鮮血自額角蜿蜒著流入口中，使他嘗到鹹澀，否則眼前那名盾兵大有機會得手。它往前攻擊，但是Zagreus的知覺已經恢復到能反射性衝鋒的程度，於是敵人反被他繞到背後、在一瞬間迅速斬殺。同一瞬間，愛神的恩賜又出現在他眼前。

他不發一語，伸手去碰觸那團粉桃色的光暈：Aphrodite說了什麼他都沒有聽進去，因為那怕所有敵人都已倒下，Zag依舊只聞得到金銀花，還有蜜李。他想開口問這是怎麼回事，可是連他舌尖上的血都帶著相同的醉人氣味，所以在啟齒的一瞬間他又被蠱惑得闔起雙唇，更深更深地沉入蜜淖之中。  
直到女神的蹤跡消失，他都沒再感覺到鮮果與花以外的任何事物：蘋果受太陽的火焰洗禮化成柑橘，玫瑰捲起花苞又猛然張成一朵百合，Zagreus被如此的變幻迷惑著心神，即使害怕自己在這樣的幻覺裡受到敵襲死去，又覺得自己大約不會感覺到任何痛楚，而想要放縱地耽溺其中。血神甚至看不清楚走入的是哪一扇門，以至於──

※

──有一瞬間他擔心自己走錯了。Thanatos覺得自己感受到的Zag很奇怪，反常到讓他開始質疑從未出過紕漏的感知。那種感覺就像Zagreus背著幾個寧芙在Elysium裡遊蕩，才會時時被輕浮的香紗壟罩著。  
幸好出現在他眼前的是Zag沒有錯：儘管左半身沾著不少血跡，整體看來似乎沒什麼大礙。掃視過情人腿側的傷口時他的視線停駐得稍微久了一些，但死神不多加評論，只是重新將注意力放回血神臉上：「我想你會需要……」  
「你。」Zagreus半喘息半喊出聲的急迫嚇著了Thanatos。「現在，馬上。」  
「那不可能，Zag──」他不需要多做解釋，因為轉眼間為數眾多的陰影就包圍了他們。Thanatos舉起鐮刀，耳邊卻傳來Zagreus不耐的懊惱低吼，隨即那道身影便如野狼般馳騁出去。這不正常，這真的很不正常：那股香味似乎是一種莫名的恩賜，因為它顯然影響著Zag攻擊的敵人，它們撞上陷阱、停滯不動，甚至自己走入Thanatos製造的死亡漩渦中任憑宰割。而Zag，他的打鬥又偏偏像平常一樣行雲流水，使死神撲朔迷離地無法釐清狀況。漸漸地，他發現血神的動作開始急躁，若不是陰影們陷於他身上所帶的迷眩氛圍之中，有好幾次Thanatos幾乎能在兵器尖端與血神的軀體之間用肉眼畫出幾條明顯的直線。所幸那些線一次都沒有化作實體，而很快地，他已經準備將最後一名敵人拉入深淵之中。  
鐮刀落下，死神轉頭去尋他的同伴卻杳無蹤跡；因為他的視線忽然從平地轉向Elysium有迷霧滾動的頂穹。Zag異色的雙眼從視野底下升上來，連帶著那股香味，使Thanatos有他們身周正開出鮮花的錯覺。「那現在這樣呢？」血神燦笑道，「拜託，Than，我們可沒有太多時間可以浪費；回頭你還有差事要辦呢。」眼見死神依舊不改滿面冷峻，他伸出手去沾起一把左臉上的血，盡可能讓自己的綠眼看起來更柔軟一些。「就這一次，好嗎？」

Zagreus原本預期Thanatos會默許他，所以右手已經俐落地將褲子褪到膝蓋；左手上那些液體雖不充足，但多少能起到點潤滑效果。但在他大膽實施計畫之前，他注意到死神黝黑的雙手蠢蠢欲動，一左一右瞄準著他的手腕。Zag先假裝毫不知情，等到Thanatos出手要阻止他的前幾毫秒，一顆血石便不輕不重地打在對方其中一隻手背上。「不是這樣，Than。」他放柔嗓子，將死神引得離陷阱更進一步：「如果你不想要，你應該開口拒絕我。」Thanatos抬起頭來似是想要斥責他，但Zagreus用下半身熱情地廝磨，近似野蠻地表露需求，同時亦自死神緊咬的牙關中逼出一聲低沉挫敗的呻吟。他們確實很久沒接近對方，Zag幾乎快要忘記情人的嘴唇嘗起來是什麼味道，於是在他放棄抵抗的同一瞬間將其拉入一個吻。

血神沒有料到的是，Thanatos光憑試探地偏過頭去就讓他嘴上綻開一連串炙人的閃電，痠痠麻麻地令他輕喘出聲，心臟狂跳不止。死神的手指握住他沾滿血液的手，慎重地放到嘴下親吻，一小抹紅漬就在他放開Zag時抹在下唇附近。「你已經流太多血了，Zag。」他的金眼總是看起來這麼誠摯：「這樣你會弄傷自己。」  
於是血液夾雜了更多唾液，Thanatos緊掐著Zagreus顫抖的身體，不讓他在打開自己的過程中失去平衡、從他腿上跌下來。而血神被魅惑的身體從裡到外都被果香與花的芬芳所浸染，像極了Aphrodite的作風──這讓死神油然生出一股苦澀，盯著情人赤裸的肩頸活像要用眼神烙下屬於他的印記。

Zagreus還是太急，張著腿努力吞入Thanatos時拼命地抽著氣。死神也在忍耐：他太想念Zag，光是結合就讓他的胸口漲滿情緒；然而他又陷於害怕自己的熱切，以及需要抒發它的矛盾之中無處可逃。這些憂慮全被Zagreus看在眼裡，於是他低下頭、忍著被更深進入的過份刺激去向他低語：「沒有關係，Than。我只想要你，愈多愈好。」  
這段話形同給了死神許可，他的十指幾乎如猛獸張牙般鑲入血神細窄的臀肉、穩定地壓迫著讓他往下坐──直到剩最後一點時猛然挺腰，Zag順勢仰起脖頸、發出介於滿足與疼痛之間的低哼聲響。他試圖搖晃著腰讓自己起伏，像一枚圓盾在敵人間跳躍擺盪，但他的心跳太快、身體無處不泛著火熱與緋紅，口中發出的聲音又像浸滿蜜露；而Thanatos，則始終隱忍著什麼似地抬頭看著他，銀髮隨著兩人交合的節奏不停晃蕩，金色瞳孔彷彿要讓他的靈魂也感受到喜悅一樣盈滿著歡愉，卻恰到好處地不會溢出。

「Than，我……」想停下？還是想繼續？他分不太清楚，只希望現在流竄渾身上下的快感能停留得久一點，或者再給他多一些，愈多愈好。「我需要你，我需要你──」他徒勞地重複道，冥冥中意識到他需要的並不是肉體刺激而是Thanatos的聲音，一個音節或一句話都好。  
而死神從不讓他失望。Thanatos看著他的雙眼：一隻幾乎要熊熊燃燒，一隻幾乎要蔓出綠茵，吐出的氣息拂過兩者之間，緩和它們天性的衝突。「你早有我的許可了，不是嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 你可以在[推特](https://twitter.com/rox_freeze)或者[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/rox8819)上跟隨我，歡迎各位來和我聊天


End file.
